Cather Carries On 01
by QualityFanFicForAll
Summary: Cath meets new people and has new experiences. Continued from Fangirl.


**Cather Carries On…**

Cather walked through the main entrance of the college campus. She felt a wave of delight go through her; from her chocolate-brown haired head to her small, thin feet. She had a good feeling about the way things were this  
>year. With her twin sister only a few rooms away and sharing a room with down-to-earth Reagan, Cath finally felt the closest to home she had ever felt away from her father.<p>

Cath walked into the elevator followed by Levi. She had spent a fortnight at Levi's mums and uncles ranch in the summer break and she had loved their way of living. Surprisingly, she had also got on quite well with Levi's  
>mother, Janet - who, before meeting, she had had the biggest fear of.<p>

"Let me carry your suitcase," Levi said, pulling his rucksack over his shoulders, his hands now free.

"I can manage, thanks," Cath blushed. Thank goodness Wren wasn't here - she would definitely make fun of her later for her rose-red cheeks. Cath made a silent note to herself to try to stop blushing so much; especially in  
>front of Levi.<p>

"I can't stand to see you so strained, I could carry it no bother." Levi's face went from concerned to shock after he'd realised what he'd said. "I never meant for that to sound so sexist - I'm sorry, I-"

"It's FINE Levi!" Cath said exasperated as the moved out of the elevator and made their way along the corridor. Maybe she should have let him carry the case. Cath unlocked the door quickly, dragging her case behind her, Levi strolling into the room after her, setting down his rucksack on the purple sofa.

"When did you say Wren was going to come?" Levi filled up the kettle with water and set it on its base. He was a pro at making homemade coffee as well as machine-made.

"Well she claims she's meeting Jandro and then going to see her new roommate so she should be with us in half-an-hour or so."

"What do you mean, she claims?" Levi asked pushing back his fair hair. Levi looked tired today. Something about his face wasn't as bright as normal. Maybe it was all the ranch work. Cath had been shattered at the end of  
>her stay, but content. The ranch air, her dad had said.<p>

"Well, you never know with Wren, I guess," Cath swung her case on top of her bed and sat beside Levi's bag on the sofa, sighing.

"Mhmm." Levi sat on Reagan's uncovered bed. The room was always so bare without Reagan's colourful duvet set. Quite funnily, they always seemed to set a mood. "Are you ok?" Levi now moved his rucksack off the  
>sofa and pecked the top of her forehead.<p>

"Yeah. I'm just taking this opportunity to soak up this atmospheric "Start of a New Year" feel." Levi laughed. His eyebrows lifted high up into his forehead, almost hidden by his blonde tuft of hair with his head back.  
>Once he had recovered, he took Cath's hand.<p>

"Just you wait until you get the job you really want. Then you'll know what a happy atmosphere REALLY feels like."

"You mean, Starbucks?" Cath giggled as Levi's face fell dramatically.

"Water's ready!" Levi poured the water into the two faded mugs and stirred, adding cream, then sugar. He handed the steaming mug to her. "I spoil you."

"You do." They heard the scraping of keys in the keyhole. "Door's open, silly!" Cath called.

"Silly me, of course you two would be smooching in the sofa as soon as I came in," Reagan said. Cath's face strained but then softened as she saw Reagan's teasing expression. "I saw your sister when I came into the building. Hand-in-hand with Jandro looking smug. She's doing well. Staying off the drink - it's a hard life." Reagan laughed a little too hard at this. Levi gave Cath an "Ignore Her She's Got A Strange Sense Of Humour" look. Cath smiled.

"So did you see anybody else near her? Like a roommate perhaps?" Cather asked Reagan.

"No, just the two." Reagan gave Levi a questioning look. Levi shook his head not understanding this expression. "And my coffee?"

Cath finally got to speak to her sister later at dinner. Levi had gone out to buy an Indian for the lot - his treat, he'd said. They all moved into Reagan and Cath's room, Levi, Cath, Reagan, Wren, Jandro and Wren's new  
>roommate. When they had all finally squeezed into the room and found a place to sit, everyone was introduced to the freshman.<p>

"Okay everybody; this is Tiffany and she's staying with me a few doors away from this room," Wren said. The girl smiled shyly. She had long, wavy almost black hair, hazel eyes and sat, legs crossed on the sofa. She  
>said hi and they all greeted her in return. Wren introduced everybody else to Tiffany as Levi handed out the meals. He handed a foil tray to Tiffany. She thanked hum politely then opened it, her face flushed as she said: "I'm a<br>vegetarian." Levi nodded his head.

"Sure, you can share with me - I'm a veggie too."

"Thanks." The girl flushed again, obviously embarrassed about the situation. Cath watched as Levi split the meal between two white china plates. "Here," he said. She thanked him again, smiling. Then they all started talking. For the first time, the little groups had joined, forming this new, happy, smooth flowing conversation which followed. They started talking about all the courses they were taking; Tiffany was taking a course to do with fashion and arts and Wren started asking her about that. Soon she relaxed a little and they started talking about friends and family. It was a get-to know-session for them all.

Later, when the room had cleared and Cath and Reagan had the room to themselves, she checked her phone. Cath had a new message. From Abel. She opened it. "Split up with girlfriend. How are you doing? I'd love to  
>hear from you." Cath was confused. Abel wasn't interested anymore. Why was he texting her after he'd been dumped. They'd finished, after all. She answered "Not so good. I'm fine. What happened?" She fell asleep with<br>the phone in her hand.


End file.
